


Good Catch

by RueLukas



Series: Mune and Sohone : Catch [1]
Category: Mune le gardien de la lune | Mune: Guardian of the Moon (2014)
Genre: Catch, Gen, One-Shot, Sort of a spite fic - Freeform, Tag, the movie deserves more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLukas/pseuds/RueLukas
Summary: Mune and Sohone play tag on a day off.Or Sohone finally catches Mune.





	Good Catch

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags  
> Why

They were playing tag, of a sorts, across the border between Day and Night. It wasn't that fair, to be honest, because Mune was always it. Mune was faster, hands down, but that didn't discourage Sohone one bit. Every time a new game started, Sohone would puff up his broad, striped chest and proclaim that _this_ _time_ he would finally catch Mune!

‘Of course he never did.’ Mune thought with satisfaction, effortlessly dodging another of Sohone’s lunges. Strong, almost clawed hands dug into bark, but Mune was laughing, already too far away for it to even matter. “Can't catch me!” He taunted, already readying to leap away again.

“Just you watch!” Snarled Sohone back at him, a toothy grin flashing bright as the sun as Sohone barreled towards Mune. Once again, by the time he got there, Mune had already leaped away.

The only reason Sohone ever got as close as he did was because Mune let him. All it would take is not pausing between leaps and a quick scramble in the thicker underbrush and Mune could be gone, anytime he pleased. But Mune enjoyed the adrenaline, almost as much as he enjoyed Sohone’s happiness and sun filled smiles. The almosts of sun heated rock just barely brushing against fur had Mune’s heart pounding.

Maybe pounding a little too hard. At least right now  

They'd been playing longer than they usually did, had made more time for their game than what their roles as the guardians of the Sun and Moon would usually allow. There were hours to go before they had to return to their duties.

Mune was panting, but only just a _little_! He wasn't slowing down any!

Sohone on the other hand… Mune shivered slightly as another ghosting of rock slid past the thinner fur on his side. Sohone always, always got faster, the longer the chase went on. The more desperate he became, the wilder he got. And that made him faster. Leap farther. Reach further.

And they still had hours to go.

Mune wasn't worried! Sohone could never catch him, it just meant shorter breaks between runs and leaps, that's all! But Mune was beginning to feel the need for longer breaks, not shorter ones.

Puffing another breath out of slowly tiring lungs, Mune glanced back to quickly throw another taunt at Sohone. “So close, to-” Mune yelled, ducking behind a branch as Sohone’s grasping hands brushed just over his head, and leapt away.

His ears pinned back, he only barely heard Sohone’s reply of “I'm getting closer Mune!” as he tried to pick up the pace. That was too close, Mune needed thicker brush, and he needed it now.

He darted to the left, just barely out of Sohone’s grasp, went up a tree, but it wasn't enough-! Sohone was already on him, unrelenting heat beating against thin fur. Mune tumbled away quickly, but tiredness betrayed him.

He was on a different tree, unfortunately facing towards Sohone, so the only way was up- but the leaves under his feet gave, just slightly, as he tried to leap, and that slip was enough. Sohone was once again on him, and this time, there was no getting away.

Mune was pinned against a tree. Sohone was pinning Mune against a tree. A disbelieving laugh echoed from a broad chest and then, “I can't believe it!” He laughed, “I've been trying to catch you since the day I met you, and guess what Mune? _I finally caught you_!”

“Yeah.” Mune panted against Sohone, voice rough, “Yeah you did.” A tired laugh. “Good game Sohone, and good catch!”

 


End file.
